The disclosure relates to an antireflective layer. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a glass substrate having an antireflective layer.
Antireflective coatings are typically applied to display screens or windows in a variety of electronic devices, such as communication or entertainment devices, and the like. Such antireflective surfaces take the form of adhesive films that are attached to the screen or window. These adhesive films are sometimes coated with additional multiple index interference coatings that prevent reflections from the screen or window. Air sometimes is trapped between the display and the film during the attachment process, thereby creating air pockets that disrupt viewing of the display. Moreover, such films are easily scratched during use and lack the durability needed to withstand prolonged use.